Pretty as a Picture
by azurezury
Summary: PWP: Aomine wants to take Kise's picture.


"Kise, I want to take your picture."

Kise glanced up from his magazine to peer at Aomine, who stood over him with a camera slung around his neck. "Okay." A little confused, Kise gave his trademark smile. Aomine lifted the camera up, snapped a picture, before putting it down.

"I want to take another. Except, unbutton your shirt."

Thoroughly perplexed now, Kise put down his magazine and unbuttoned a couple of buttons. "All the way down." Aomine instructed.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing?" Kise asked, curiosity in his voice as he completely unbuttoned his shirt, exposing inch after inch of delicious skin with a hint of a pale pink nipple. Aomine's eyes darkened.

"I'm taking your picture." Aomine snapped another shot. Kise moved to try to take his magazine, but Aomine's growl made him stop. "You can read that later. Take your shirt off now." Kise rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at Aomine. Why did he have to be so secretive. He lifted up and slid off his shirt, Aomine snapping several pictures as he did. Kise leaned back on the pillow behind him. "Now play with your nipples a little bit." Kise's body blushed a bright red at the request. Well, demand really.

"Why Aominecchi?" He gave a pout. Maybe if he resisted a little Aomine would tell him what exactly he was doing. He ran his fingers through his hair, his smoldering gaze turned to the camera. Aomine captured another picture.

"Play with your nipples Kise." Aomine stated a little more firmly.

"Why should I?" Kise rested his palms over his nipples, his gaze sharpening on Aomine. Aomine lowered the camera, visibly grinding his teeth.

"I'll let you top."

At the prospect of topping, Kise got to work. Aominecchi never let him top. Usually he had to wait for surprise sneak attacks during the night, and even those weren't always successful. Deciding to ignore the clicking of the camera, Kise let his eyes close, losing himself to the sensation of his fingers pulling and rolling his nipples into firm peaks. Already the light play caused his body to tighten and heat up. He could feel his shaft hardening and he just let it happen.

"Good. Now unbutton your pants and slip your hand in over your boxers. Just rub your palm against yourself." Aomine's voice was a sensual growl and a shiver ran down Kise's spine. He slid his hand along his stomach, eyes opening so he could stare at the camera with his most seductive look. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted in a soft 'o'. At the first contact of his hand on his clothed erection, he gasped, hips bucking. His head tilted back, exposing a long neck as he rubbed his palm sensually over the bulge in his pants, feeling the silk boxers becoming damp.

Appreciative growls left Aomine along with the /clickclickclick/ of the camera lens. Kise's eyes drifted down Aomine's body, noticing a rather obvious tenting. Deciding to get one step ahead, Kise pulled his cock out, stroking the head and swirling the seeping liquid around on his flesh. Aomine drifted closer, trying out different angles. Kise could tell that he was getting not only full body shots, but up close and personal shots as well. A hand whipped out to jerk Kise's pants down further, the dull sound of fabric hitting the floor heard a few moments later. Kise now lay completely nude on the bed, writhing in pleasure. He imagined that his hand was Aomine's, teasing the underside, stroking all the way down to his balls and cupping them. Kise faintly wondered if Aominecchi had enough memory in the camera from all the shots he was taking.

"Aominecchi, don't you want to join me?" Kise whispered, hissing as he fingered his slit gently.

"Not yet. Suck on your other fingers." Kise could hear the strain in Aomine's voice. Giving a sly grin, he put two fingers in his mouth, having to pause and coordinate his movements. He made audible slurping sounds, opening his mouth so Aomine could see him licking and sucking on his fingers. He continued to pump his cock, hips bucking with each movement.

"Good. Get them nice and wet. Then I want you to finger yourself. Start with one and then put in as many as you can in that tight ass." The clicking of the camera had become faint noise in his ear now. Kise brought his hand down, pausing briefly to swirl his wet fingers around his nipples and perk them back up. Aomine moved so he could watch Kise, but Kise surprised him by turning onto his knees, reaching one hand back so he could spread his cheeks and putting the other hand through his thighs.

"Like this Aominecchi?" Kise purred, stroking along the tight bud of his ass.

"Yes. Just like that." Aomine praised and Kise glowed from the words. His eyes fluttered close as he slowly inserted a finger, his body clamping down tight around the digit. He pushed another finger in, knowing that two would probably be his limit. He curled them as deep as they would go, trying to reach that magical spot. He managed to find it and he groaned loudly, hips thrusting into the air, soft pants leaving his lips.

"Aomine, I'm so close." Kise whimpered.

"Stop." Aomine commanded. Kise blinked, stopping his fingers. Aomine moved around and Kise came face to face with Aomine's prominent erection. "I want you to suck me off." Kise glanced up, seeing the camera angled to his face. He gave a small chuckle before he placed a tiny kiss on the flushing head. His tongue flicked out to lick at the slit, 'mmmm'ing contentedly at the taste. The /clickclickclick/ started up again. Kise parted his lips and slowly took in Aomine, hollowing out his cheeks to create further suction. He bobbed back and forth, tongue swirling around the length, teasing the underside and tracing veins. He could hear various words exiting Aomine along with the trembling in Aomine's hips. He bucked and thrusted into Kise's mouth and Kise had to draw back a bit to avoid gagging. However, Aomine didn't stay in his mouth for long. Just before the moment of climax, Aomine pulled out, shooting his seed all over Kise's face. Kise pouted, tongue licking around his lips and sucking in some of the cum. Aomine feverishly snapped pictures.

"I'm still hard Aominecchi." Kise leaned forward to kiss along Aomine's hips. "And you promised I could top."

Aomine let out a sigh, pulling the camera from around his neck. "Fine." He had what he needed anyways. He stripped out of his shirt and kicked off his pants before crawling onto the bed. Kise wiped his face off with the bedsheet before attacking Aomine, grabbing his face and connecting their lips. He thrust his tongue into that sinful mouth, completely dominating Aomine. He could feel Aomine tense, his natural reaction and need to be in control. But Kise wanted to get his top in damn it!

They broke apart after a few intense moments, both of their chests heaving. Kise pushed Aomine onto his stomach, settling behind him. He gripped Aomine's hips, raising them up. He took a second to wet his fingers and prepare Aomine, eyes rolling at the tightness. Aomine grunted, thrusting his hips back into Kise's hands. "Hurry up." he hissed. Kise gave a throaty laugh.

"Patience." He cooed, teasing his entrance with the head of his cock. He slowly pushed in, fingers tightening on Aomine's hips. Aomine rocked back against him, but Kise stilled him. Finally, he sheathed himself all the way in. Sweat dripped down his back and he knew he would have to change the sheets, but it was worth it. He set up a steady rhythm, keeping Aomine at his mercy. Aomine wanted to speed things up, but that only made Kise slow things down.

Kise leaned down, draping his chest across Aomine's back so he could lean in and bite on Aomine's ear lobe. "Aominecchi," He purred, a hand coming up to play with Aomine's nipple. He pinched and pulled at the bud, feeling Aomine jump underneath him.

"F-Fuck, you feel so damn good." Aomine panted harshly, turning his head so he could kiss Kise. Kise accepted his kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. Kise sped up until he pounded into Aomine, the smack of flesh against flesh echoing in the room. They surfaced for air, Kise pushing his face into Aomine's neck, his body now focused on achieving orgasm. Aomine, wanting to give a bit of a helping hand, clenched his muscles down tight around Kise's cock.

That seemed to do the trick. Kise jerked hard, grunting. Aomine felt hot liquid rush inside of him and his eyes fluttered close at the feeling. Kise collapsed against his back and they both went to their sides, Kise cuddling up behind Aomine with a leg tossed over his hips. Within moments, both drifted off to sleep, sated.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh look, Aomine-kun has a picture album of Kise-kun." Kuroko murmured, picking up the poorly hidden album labeled "KISE". Kuroko flipped through it, finding at first pictures of Kise in various places, sometimes with Aomine and sometimes by himself. His eyebrow popped up as he came across of picture of Kise in bed, followed by photographs of Kise in various stages of undress and playing with himself. By the time he got to Kise fingering himself, Kuroko really wasn't sure what to think.

"Kurokocchii! I brought you something to drink!" Kise called out. Kuroko turned around, showing the pictures to a frozen Kise and an amused looking Aomine.

"I thought that was in the bedroom!" Kise screeched at Aomine, who gave an unapologetic shrug.

"It was hidden good enough."

"Actually, Aomine-kun, I found it quite easily."

Aomine only rolled his eyes and snatched the book up, grinning faintly.

"He does take a pretty picture, doesn't he?"


End file.
